Mummy and Me
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Seven year old Harry Snape and his mother spend the whole entire day together and plant a garden. A Harry Snape Mother's Day story.


Harry woke up bright and early on Sunday morning since he wanted to make sure that he had time to make his mother breakfast in bed before they went to church. His father made sure that Tobey and Eve were fed and changed before he helped him bring the tray of food into her bedroom. "Good morning Mummy, happy Mother's Day." He said while his father smiled warmly down upon him.

"My goodness, did you make breakfast all by yourself?" his mother asked him while he sat down beside her and pushed his glasses up to the top of his nose.

"Well no. Not exactly. Daddy helped me. What do you think? Do you like it?" he asked her as she smiled lovingly at him.

"I love it. You know how much I love blueberry pancakes, and the best part is that you're the one who cooked it for me. Even if you did have a little bit of help." She told him while she ruffled his hair and then glanced up at her husband and winked while he grinned back down at her. "Tell you what, I'll go ahead and eat my breakfast if you promise to eat yours." She said.

"Alright, may I please have a chocolate donut?" Harry asked eagerly while turning to gaze up at his father.

"Well, that's up to your mother." He told him before he glanced back over at her.

"Alright then. Pretty please Mummy? With sprinkles on top?" he pleaded as his mother simply just laughed.

"You know I can't say no to that. Just make sure that you're all washed up in time for church. You already had a bath last night and you don't need another one." She told him.

"Cowboy can take care of that. That dog loves to lick." He said before he leapt back down onto the floor and turned around and ran into the hallway. That's when suddenly Eve began to cry.

"Uh oh. Baby alert." Lily said.

"She probably just needs her teething ring. Her gums have been hurting her pretty bad lately." Severus said. "Just eat and enjoy your breakfast. I'll go ahead and take care of her." He reassured his wife before bending over to peck a kiss onto her lips and then standing back up again. "Hang on Evie I'm coming!" he called before he turned around and walked into the hallway.

 _…_ _.._

Luckily for Lily and Severus Eve took her morning nap and stayed asleep all throughout the church service. However, Tobey was a bit fidgety and cranky as two year old little boys tend to be at times. After church was over Harry's little brother and sister both needed their diapers changed and then Snape started driving them all back home.

"That was a very interesting sermon this morning." Harry began while Tobey sucked on his pacifier and Eve studied her rattle. "I guess I never really did think about how Mary would be feeling when Jesus went to the cross." He said while his own mother turned around inside the passenger's seat and turned back to look at him.

"She probably felt the same way I did the night that I thought I lost you forever." She told him while Harry turned his head and looked out the window seeing his own reflection inside of it. He knew exactly what she had been talking about. For the scar in the middle of his forehead was the reminder of the night the dark and evil wizard Voldemort attacked their cottage when he was just a baby. In fact he wasn't much younger than Tobey was now.

After they got home from church, Lily fixed them all a bit of lunch and then Tobey had to go down for his nap. "Tell you what, how about we just spend a bit of time together? The two of us. After all, it is Mother's Day." She suggested while she bent down to Harry's level. An excited grin stretched a crossed his face. Even though he loved his father very much he loved spending some one on one time with his mother.

"I'd love to." He replied. "But what about Evie?" he wondered.

"Now don't worry about your sister. I was going to take her to the park so you and your mother could have some time together. She'll have her own time with her later on." His father explained.

"Great, thanks Father." Harry told him while he grinned up at him as his father grinned back down at him.

"Anytime Harry." He told him before he bent down and picked his five month daughter up from her highchair. Then he wiped her mouth with her bib and kissed the top of her head. "Come on my little angel. It's time to get you all cleaned up and strapped in your car seat." He told her before he kissed her again and carried her away.

"So what do you want to do Mummy?" Harry asked her.

"Well that's really up to you sweetheart, but I was sort of thinking that maybe we can start planting our own garden together. James and I talked about starting one for you when you were a baby but we never got the chance. Now this way it'll be for you and your little brother and sister to enjoy." She told him. "So what do you think? Does that sound like a good idea?" she asked him while he continued grinning at her.

"I think that that sounds brilliant." He told her.

 _…_ _._

"So what kind of flowers are we going to plant Mummy?" Harry asked her while she led him around the corner.

"Some of my favorite kinds of flowers. Dancing daisies, laughing lilies, and of course everlasting roses. That way, we'll at least have some flowers that we'll stay here forever." She told him.

"Really? You mean like forever and ever?" he asked her as she nodded at him.

"Yes darling that's right. Your children will be able to see them followed by your grandchildren and then your great grandchildren. That way, when it's finally my time to go to Heaven you'll always have something to remember me by." She told him.

"Well I hope that is a very long time from now." Harry began. "I'm not even eight years old yet, and I want you to be around to see me off for my first year at Hogwarts." He told her.

"Oh I'm sure that you won't have anything to worry about." She reassured him before she bent down to his level and placed her hand upon his chest. "But as long as you always carry me in your heart Harry and remember how much I love you, I'll always be with you. Always." She promised him as he smiled back at her.

"I love you too Mummy." He told her before they embraced each other tightly and then Lily placed a soft and tender kiss on top of his head before they broke out of the hug and started digging a hole so that they could plant their seeds.


End file.
